Entre pais e filhos
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Três curtas dos relacionamentos dos pais e seus filhos. Capítulo 1 - Rei Shinigami e Death the Kid. Capítulo 2 - Spirit-Death Scyte e Maka Albarn.
1. Meu pequeno perfeccionista

Entre pais e filhos

Soul Eater não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic não foi betada [ Revisada e erros ortográficos corrigidos ].  
História: Rei Shinigami e Death the Kid.

_Meu pequeno perfeccionista._

Dizem que bons textos não devem ser iniciados com uma negativa, assim como dizem também que qualquer um pode escrever bons textos se tiver realmente vontade. Mas seria mentira dizer algo assim se um texto se baseia completamente no talento da pessoa e não no esforço que ela emprega quando começa a escrever. Vendo por esse ângulo, ele nunca havia escrito textos ruins mas seu talento era reconhecido desde o início e por isso possuia o título de gênio.

Então como devemos iniciar uma história no ponto de vista dos talentosos? Simples, com algo que agrade o olhar de todos, com a única letra que pode despertar interesse e harmonia nas letras que vierem em seguida. Iniciar tudo com a letra: O.

O rei Shinigami certa vez disse "Kid, você é mesmo uma gracinha" e tudo o que o Kid pode fazer foi desviar o olhar para o lado, constrangido pelo elogio tão infantil que acabava de receber. Não tinha o habito de repreender o próprio pai e muito menos rejeitar qualquer elogio que ele fizesse, pois mesmo que procurasse negar, gostava de ouvir os modestos elogios que vinham dele.

Talvez seja trabalho de todos os pais elogiarem seus filhos, cuidarem para que eles fossem felizes e aceitar que nem sempre os filhos iram retribuir as constantes tentativas dos pais de aproximação. Mas ter filhos é aceitar criar um ser vivo sem esperar nada em troca, algumas vezes, recendo o mais puro e terrível sentimento dos mesmos e sem poder pensar em força-los a anular isso.

Mas Kid era diferente dos outros, ele era um gênio, ele era perfeito. Portanto, ele sempre esteve disposto a retribuir o seu pai por tudo o que ele havia lhe concedido, concluindo as missões apresentadas, ajudando-o com seus problemas e aceitando as restrições impostas. Mas isso seria mesmo o suficiente para mostrar ao seu pai o que ele pensava sobre o mesmo? O que sentia? O desejo de lhe retribuir por tudo que recebia?

- Kid, meu pequeno.. - Chamou aquela voz expansiva do rei Shinigami ao presenciar a entrada do seu filho no recinto. Mais uma vez o Kid retornava de uma de suas missões, após ter passado três semanas fora. Mesmo que o rei Shinigami pudesse observa-lo pelo seu espelho, era inegavel a aproximação que possuia do filho e como sentia-se desolado ao ser deixado para trás e não poder se comunicar com ele com a mesma frequência de quando Kid estava presente.

- Estou de volta.. - Falou Kid, levando os seus olhos dourados pela sala e em seguite fitando o espelho atrás de seu pai, notando que ele estava observando mais uma das missões de seus pupilos. Seus dedos massagearam de leve suas temporas, sua última missão havia sido um pouco mais cansativa do que o habitual, mas como sempre, havia concluido-a sem se ferir.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, você está uma gracinha como sempre.. - Falou o rei shinigami com aquele tom amigavel, aproximando-se de Kid para observa-lo de cima abaixo, procurando qualquer diferença nele que não houvesse notado nos quinze segundos antes quando o observava chegar na sala através do espelho.

- Uhm.. é.. - O rosto de Kid adquiriu um leve rubror, seu olhar voltou-se para o chão, demonstrando-se pensativo e suas mãos deslizaram para dentro dos bolsos de suas calças. - No mundo humano.. Bem.. está tendo uma festa.. E.. não é bem uma festa, é uma comemoração.. E eu.. - Sua timidez era visivel, não que não estivesse habituado a falar com seu pai, pelo contrário, e muito menos a ter gestos como aqueles, mas sempre que o fazia não podia evitar de ficar constrangido.

- Festa? Você está interessado em ir? - Perguntou, pousando sua mão em cima da cabeça de Kid, acariciando-a de leve e bagunçando um pouco os seus fios de cabelo. - Ah, suas listrinhas estão tortas.. - Disse sem pensar, notando que havia acabado de bagunça-las.

- O.. o que..?! - Kid parecia um pouco chocado com o comentário do pai, levantando o olhar para ele, um tanto surpreso, em seguida correndo em direção ao espelho e visualizando o seu próprio reflexo. - Isso.. isso é.. Inaceitavel!! - Falou, tentando amassar o seu cabelo com a mão e esfregando aquelas listrinhas, tentando retira-las de qualquer modo.

Como sua perfeição podia ser destruida com aquele cabelo? Tudo que poderia ser mantido em perfeito estado graças a sua contante dedicação em manter seus cabelos sempre arrumados e em um corte que não se abalasse devido a mudanças climaticas como uma leve brisa poderia ser arruinado pela cor natural de seu cabelo? Por que justo ele, a única pessoa que conhecia com tamanha beleza havia sido amaldiçoado com um cabelo assim? Isso era inaceitavel!!!

- Minha simetria perfeita... O que devo fazer?! - Perguntava-se, encolhendo-se próximo ao espelho, abraçando seus joelhos e entrando na mais profunda depressão. Era sempre assim, qualquer coisa que ameaçasse o seu senso estetico havia de ser eliminada, mas como eliminar algo que já fazia parte dele?

- Ohh, Kid.. Não se preocupe.. - Falou com a voz suave, tentando tranquilizar o filho, aproximando-se dele e ajeitando superficialmente os fios do cabelo do mesmo. - Você vai sempre ser o meu filho mais bonitinho..

- Eu sou o seu único filho.. - A voz de Kid saiu emburrada, seu olhar foi desviado para o lado, demonstrando sua profunda irritação em relação ao seu progenitor, responsável por faze-lo ter aquelas malditas listrinhas.

- Tem razão.. No primeiro filho já encontrei alguém tão fofinho quanto você.. - Riu, sentia-se tão orgulhoso do seu pequeno Death the Kid, nunca imaginaria quando jovem que conseguiria ver um ser com tantas qualidades que ele pudesse amar. - Em vez de continuar desanimado, por que não vai para festa? - Recordou, tentando reestabelecer o bom humor do filho.

- Ah, isso.. - Falou Kid, retirando um pequeno chaveiro de dentro do bolso. Era um item relativamente simples, uma estrela de seis pontas feita em uma belissima chapa de vidro fosco de cor lilás. - Não é maravilhoso? - Comentou, adquirindo seu animo e mostrando a estrela de vários ângulos. - Não importa o quanto você olhe, sempre será perfeita, completamente simetria, não fazendo diferença alguma o angulo de visualização.

- É mesmo muito bonito, Kid.. - Disse o rei, parecendo satisfeito por ver o filho tão excitado por algo tão pequeno.

- Sim!! Eu sei!! - Seu sorriso mostrava-se maior que o normal, em seguida estendeu o chaveiro para que o rei Shinigami o pegasse, e assim o fez, observando-o com maior atenção. - É para você.. - Falou voltando a recuperar o rubror na face.

- Para mim..? - O rei Shinigami parecia um pouco impressionado com o gesto, admirando assim o chaveiro novamente e pensando-o que talvez ele fosse mais belo do que aparentava.

- No mundo humano está havendo uma comemoração chamada "Dia dos pais" e achei melhor dar alguma coisa a você.. - A voz de Kid soou baixa apesar da tentativa dele de fingir desinteresse, em seguida pois-se a caminhar em direção da porta. - Eu achei.. que você fosse gostar.. - Falou pensativo, em seguida retirando-se do local antes que seu pai notasse qualquer sinal de constragimento causado por tal gesto.

Seu pai apenas sorriu, vendo o pequeno chaveiro em suas mãos, tendo sido escolhido com tamanho cuidado pelo seu tímido perfeccionista. Realmente, seu pequeno Death the Kid era mesmo uma gracinha.


	2. O passeio de domingo

Entre pais e filhos  
Soul Eater não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic não foi betada [ Revisada e erros ortográficos corrigidos ].

História: Spirit-Death Scythe e Maka Albarn  
_  
O passeio de domingo._

Você já jogou basquete? Se sim, deve saber as regras do jogo, correto? Ou não? Maka era um desses casos, foi obrigada a jogar basquete com os seus amigos sem sequer conhecer as regras. Não que importasse muito, era apenas um jogo.. Ou pelo menos deveria ser até o Black Star e o Soul abrirem aquelas bocas enormes e resolverem fazer apostas.

Os líderes das equipes deveriam que pagar uma penalidade caso perdessem o jogo.. Claro, com penalidade o jogo se tornaria mais competitivo e interessante.. Mas não se obrigassem Kid e Maka a serem os líderes sem eles sequer terem tido essa idéia absurda! E o pior, o Kid aceitou as regras.. Motivo? Era óbvio, o Kid era um gênio e conhecia as regras daquele jogo, não iria deixar ser derrotado facilmente..

Maka então resolveu dar o melhor de sí e o que aconteceu? Fez uma falta.. Será que ninguém poderia lhe explicar as jogas daquele jogo ridículo? E por que ela tinha que paga uma penalidade se para início de conversa ela sequer tinha animo para jogar aquele jogo? Detalhes, detalhes, detalhes, Black Star e Soul pareciam não ligar a mínima para eles, apenas continuavam a jogar e ignorar as dúvidas que Maka possuia.

Resultado? Era bem previsível.. Ela foi derrotada.. Punição? Ter de sair com o seu papa no próximo domingo.. Havia jeito melhor do que passar o seu domingo ao lado do seu papa? É óbvio que isso é sarcasmo, não haviam como contar as diversas possibilidades bem mais divertidas do que sair com seu papa.. Mas não havia jeito, não é? Aposta era aposta e agora ela tinha que cumprir a penalidade..

E lá estava ela, parada em frente ao terminal de ónibus de Gardnerville*, uma das menores cidades do Condado de Douglas, para o maravilhoso domingo que teria com seu papa. Devido ao clima desertico e por estarem no verão, ela usava shorts jeans curtos e uma regata rosa, não que adiantasse muito, pois ainda assim ela estava sentindo calor. Já estava aguardando a quase dez minutos, será que ela estava no local correto?

- Maka!!! - Uma voz irritante soou em seus ouvidos, fazendo-a se arrepender instantaneamente de ter ido. - O papa chegou!! - Continuou a gritar o homem de cabelos ruivos que corria em sua direção. Sua animação era visivel, acenando para ela compulsivamente enquanto descia de um trator no qual havia pegado carona até o local. - Maka!! - Aproximou-se, preparado para abraça-la.

- Nem pense..! - Disse Maka, dobrando os joelhos e deslizando uma de suas pernas, dando uma rasteira em seu pai. - Tsc.. Papa, o que planeja me trazendo para essa cidade? - Perguntou, olhando o local a sua volta, era apenas mais uma pequena cidade que possuia pouco mais de doze mil habitantes.

- Maka, não bata no seu papa! - Repreendeu-a com uma voz chorosa, caído no chão, Spirit-Death Scythe era mesmo uma pessoa muito emotiva, principalmente tratando-se de sua filha.

- Mas essa cidade não tem nada.. - Comentou, olhando em volta. Aquela cidade possuia apenas uma pequena rua central e parecia que a maioria de seus moradores eram agricultores, que tipo de passeio eles fariam em um local como aquele?

- Mama dizia que eu sempre te levava em locais cheios e impróprios.. Por isso aqui é o local perfeito para passarmos o dia! Não há o que aconteça em um lado da cidade que o outro não saiba em trinta minutos! - Disse determinado, levantando-se e limpando a terra que havia ficado em seu terno. Seu plano lhe parecia perfeito!

- Então isso é para impressionar a mama? Que idéia genial.. - A voz de Maka demonstrava o mais profundo sarcasmo, se perguntando seriamente em como pode se deixar ir para um local como aquele.

- Não é mesmo, Maka? - Os animos de Spirit estavam as alturas, principalmente depois de ouvir de sua amada filhinha que ela havia achado essa idéia genial, incrível, magnifica, a melhor que seu papa já havia tido!

- Vou embora.. - Falou com mal humor, caminhando em direção da estrada deserta que havia a sua frente, deixando seu pai para trás.

- Maka!! - Gritou, indo atrás de sua pequena filha. Qual havia sido o problema? Ela não havia gostado daquele local? - Mas Maka, nós iamos passar o dia juntos.. - Demonstrou sua profunda decepção diante das atitudes dela.

- Papa, você não estava levando isso a sério mesmo..? E você não tem mais o que fazer? Como sair por aí com mulheres.. - Estava impaciente, tudo o que queria era acaba logo com aquilo e voltar para Death City.

- Mas.. Maka é a única mulher que eu quero.. Porque Maka.. é a minha doce menininha.. - Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto do Spirit, Maka não podia deixar de ficar um pouco sensibilizada com a cena, mesmo começando a ver o nariz dele escorrer de modo asqueroso.

Não é que não gostasse de seu pai, ela o amava e amava mesmo. Tanto quanto amava a sua mãe, mas sabia que seu pai possuia alguns defeitos que ela não podia deixar passar em branco. Seu pai era péssimo em cumprir promessas, pelo menos era quando seus pais estavam casados. Sempre dizendo que não faria coisas para dois dias depois faze-las, e prometendo mudar sem nunca faze-lo.

Foram incontáveis as vezes na qual seu papa havia deixado-a sozinha com sua mama enquanto saia com outras mulheres. Não que ele tivesse traido sua mama, pelo menos isso não ocorreu oficialmente até o divorcio, mas ele preferia sair por ai bebendo com jovens mulheres do que ficar com a própria família. E mesmo que a sua mama não ficassem incomodada e desse uma boa surra em seu papa, Maka não sentia-se bem com aquela situação.

Pensando direito sobre esse assunto, a fase na qual havia se dado melhor com os seus pais havia ocorrido com o divórcio deles. Sua mama estava de ótimo humor e fazia de tudo para agrada-la, permitindo que elas fizessem várias atividades juntas e se divertissem mais do que nunca. Enquanto seu papa não as pertubava por ter caído na mais profunda depressão, não saindo com qualquer mulher e tentando aproximar-se de Maka sem força-la como fazia agora.

- Papa.. - Suspirou, observando-o. Não podia simplesmente deixa-lo ali, naquela cidade no meio do nada.

- Maka!! - Gritou, correndo em direção dela, preparando-se para dar o mais forte e carinhoso abraço que já havia dado.

- Papa.. - Ficou parada, vendo-o se aproximar, parecendo bem mais animado do que a alguns segundos atrás.

- Maka!!! Seu papa...!!! Seu papa... Te ama, Maka!!! - Gritava, até finalmente alcança-la, em uma cena digna de um filme, e envolver seus braços em volta da fina cintura de sua pequena garota.

- Papa... Eu.. - Maka sentiu seu pai envolve-la em um doce abraço. - Para.. nem pensar nisso! - A voz de Maka soou fria e irritada, batendo em seguida no ombro do seu pai e fazendo-o cair inconciente no chão. Conhecia o ponto fraco de seu papa melhor do que ninguém.. Colocou-o em suas costas e caminhou em direção do ponto de ónibus.

Jogou-o no chão e sentou-se em um banco que havia no local, ignorando aquele calor infernal e olhando pacientemente para seu relógio de pulso, aguardando o próximo ónibus que passaria. O que não tardou em acontecer, precisando aguardar apenas quarenta minutos até passar o ónibus diário que levava para Las Vegas*, cidade na direção oposta de Death City.

Com profunda satisfação, Maka pagou a passagem e jogou-o para dentro daquele ónibus a base de chutes, surpreendendo o motorista e os poucos passageiros que estavam na condução. Assim que colocou-o no ónibus, começou a caminhar pela imensa estrada vazia que havia em sua frente, estava na hora de voltar para casa, precisava preparar o jantar de Soul e Blair.

Por culpa de seu papa havia perdido sua tarde toda, se não se apressasse, Blair tentaria cozinhar e queimaria todas as panelas novamente. Caminhou em passos rápidos por aquela estada vazia, contende de algum modo. Sabia que não veria seu papa pelos próximos dias, que provavelmente não resistiria em curtir alguns dias nos grandes hoteis e cassinos de Las Vegas.

Parou para descansar por uns minutos, levando suas mãos aos joelhos e respirando rápido, sem fôlego mas ciente que precisava continuar. Olhou para o horizonte, já havia começado o pôr do sol, se não corresse, jamais chegaria na hora. Observou com mais atenção aquele horizonte, as colinas verdes, a nascente que desembocaria a alguns quilometros dali, cortando o condado.

De algum modo, aquele local lhe trazia algum sentimento de paz e forçava-a a sorrir, olhando para aquela vista com profundo respeito. Não era como um deserto, igual a maioria das regiões que circulavam o estado, era verde e belo, tranquilizante. Respirou fundo, sentindo o leve odor da grama, da água, do asfalto que teria que percorrer. Ali era tudo simplesmente perfeito.

Nunca imaginaria encontrar um local tão belo como aquele, um local que lhe despertasse tantas emoções com coisas tão simples. Sentiu o vento noturno lhe atingir e voltou-se a ficar em posição de corrida e correr por aquele asfalto em direção de Death City. Quando chegasse em casa, contaria a Soul e aos outros sobre aquele local, talvez até tentasse escrever para sua mama. Seu papa realmente havia acertado, aquele lugar era perfeito para se passar um domingo.

______  
* Gardnerville é uma pequena e bela cidade no Condado de Douglas, no estado de Nevada. Para quem não sabe, Death City, a cidade onde fica Shibusen, apesar de ser ficticia, encontra-se no estado de Nevada. Nevada também é o estado onde se encontra a cidade de Las Vegas. Apesar de ser um estado extremamente desertico, a cidade de Gardnerville é conhecida pelos seus belos campos verdes.


End file.
